You're Mine
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: /Prussia x Hungary/ Saat Elizaveta dibawa Roderich sebagai suami-istri, Gilbert galau bukan main. Sebagai pembuat boneka, ia sudah membuat replika dari Elizaveta. Bagaimana reaksinya jika boneka itu benar-benar hidup seperti halnya boneka-boneka Rozen Maiden?. WARNINGS : OOC, AU, gila-abal, dll.


"Selamanya kamu adalah boneka kesayanganku…"

Seorang pemuda albino mengelus rambut sebuah boneka ukuran besar yang dirancang semirip mungkin dengan seorang gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai. Kedua tangan dialah yang menciptakannya. Tiada cacat yang boneka itu miliki. Bagi pria albino itu, dia adalah segalanya, mulai detik ini. Sejak ia kesepian karena gadis yang dicintainya dibawa pergi oleh sang pembuat lagu, ia seolah terpikir untuk menciptakan 'replika'-nya. Namun ia merasa dunianya masih saja kosong.

Boneka cantik bagaikan Rozen Maiden, yang berwujud seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat tua dipadu dengan mata berwarna emerald yang sangat indah. Sebuah mahakarya miliknya, di samping boneka-boneka lainnya. Paras khas Kaukasia-nya mengingatkan pemuda albino itu kepada gadis kesayangannya. Bibir dinginnya segera bergumam dengan lirih, "Elizaveta… Aku rindu kepadamu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia ~ You're Mine **

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_A/N_ : Pruhun! **NO FLAME HERE**.

**[** Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, alur cerita Rozen Maiden © siapalah yang membuatnya… Saya lupa, minna! #dihajar Maklum, saya pecinta baru Rozen Maiden abis donlot tiga biji (?), yang OVA / Ouvertüre, Träumend dan yang original (?) #PLAK. **Warning(s)** : OOC (ingat yang ini, yang ga suka OOC mending angkat kaki menuju planet Matahari sana!), AU (yang pecinta sejarah *beneran*, DILARANG ke sini kecuali jika Anda rela membaca ff AU ini), DLDR, typo(s) (maklum, semua orang ga sempurna #dihajar), gila-abal (bagi yang merasa ff ini gila, silakan angkat kaki) dll **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, pada jaman abad ke 19, ada seorang cowok yang sangat mencintai boneka yang dibuat dari kayu, di samping kecintaannya kepada seekor burung kecil entah sejenis anak burung atau anak ayam itu. Ya, dialah Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kini ia berusia sekitar 26 tahun, usia dimana seharusnya ia cari jodoh dan menikah. Namun ia malah enggak melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena… Dia sangat trauma banget sama pernikahan serta punya anak.

Wajar, wong tanpa sepengetahuan mereka (warga sekitarnya, red), cowok albino yang satu ini memang dari awal udah setengah abadi. Udah lama sebetulnya sih, dia ngurus yang namanya 'perang'. Apa mungkin gegara inilah dia jadi benci pernikahan? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga nggak. Pasalnya, justru di peperangan itulah, dia malah mendapatkan cinta pertamanya yang oh-so-sweet abis, sampai sang author ini _sweatdrop_ tiada hentinya sampe kebawa ke mimpi segala. (Ini curhatan author atau apa sih? #PLAKGEDERUBRAKDUAKDUAK)

Yap, dialah Elizaveta Héderváry, sang Hungary sendiri! Pasti para pecinta Prussia dan / atau Hungary dalam anime Hetalia kesayangan ini menyangka si Gilbert yang-oh-so-AWESOME ini ternyata merupakan tipikal cowo yang bertepuk sebelah cintanya. Ada yang mau menjodohkan Gilbert yang malang ini dengan seorang cewek di anime Hetalia? Oke, udahlah. Kurasa saking minimnya imajinasi di kepala sang author ini, sampai-sampai acara jodoh pun jadi. Oke, lanjut! Gilbert sangat tergila-gila padanya, sehingga burung kecil kesayangannya sampai dianggap sebelah olehnya.

"Elizaveta… Sampai kapan engkau akan berbahagia atas sang pembuat lagu? Mengapa tak engkau pilih diriku…"

Pria itu mulai melantur lagi. Bagaikan sang Pangeran ditinggal sang Putri, ia seolah terkurung dalam sebuah kotak yang tertutup rapat dan gelap. Ia tak bisa menemukan apapun yang meneranginya selain gadis tersebut. Walaupun ia lebih sering menjahilinya di masa kecilnya, dia tetap menyukai gadis tersebut. Baginya, ia adalah dirinya yang lain. Betapa tidak, ia malah terobsesi dengannya, sehingga ia melupakan permusuhannya yang sudah lama terjadi sejak ia lahir. _Tak mengapa dikau memanfaatkanku, selagi kucinta padamu…_

DUAK! Sekonyong-konyong, terdengar suara bantingan pintu masuk toko dengan aristektur ala Eropa abad 19 tersebut. Dan lebih mengagetkan lagi, seorang pria berkebangsaan Latin rupanya merupakan orang yang barusan membanting pintu tersebut. Ia lalu berteriak dengan ceria beberapa sekon setelah suara bantingan tersebut, "YO! Eh, lho kok nggak ada orang? Gil! Gil, kamu di mana sekarang? Ruang pribadimu, _lagi_?"

_Duh…_ Pria albino itu hanya bisa menepuk dahinya mendengar suara yang _itu_. Pria itu kemudian berkata dari dalam ruang kerjanya, "Nggak, aku lagi di ruang kerja, Toni. Mengapa tadi engkau membanting pintu? Bukannya sudah kukatakan agar kamu membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan… Ada perlu apa di sini, Toni?"

"Jangan muram begitu, Gil. _By the way_, tumben toko ini sepi." sahut pria Latin bernama Toni sambil merangsek masuk ke toko yang suram itu dengan wajah sumringah. Mata hijau tuanya memandang deretan boneka-boneka imut khas Rozen Maiden tersebut dengan pandangan kagum. Maklum, pria bernama asli Antonio ini merupakan fans setia boneka-boneka buatan pria albino tersebut.

"Aku memang sengaja menutup toko tersebut. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Gilbert _to the point_.

Antonio hanya bisa termenung mendengar pertanyaan dingin pria kekar asal Prussia tersebut, kemudian menjawabnya sambil duduk di sofa yang tersedia di dekat lemari yang penuh dengan boneka tersebut, "Well… Aku datang untuk menghiburmu, Gilbert. Masa kau mau mengusirku lagi hanya karena aku ingin menghiburmu? Nggak sopan nih, setidaknya bagi personifikasi yang menjadi cikal bakal adanya Ludwig. Ya kan, Gilbert? Jadi, izinkan aku tinggal di sini barang beberapa lama saja."

Gilbert hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang boneka kesayangannya yang baru saja selesai tersebut. Malahan, ia tak mendengarkan ocehan Antonio yang dikenal ceria dan sedikit bawel tersebut. _Elizaveta… Sampai kapan dikau akan membiarkanku dalam keadaan begini…?_ Akhirnya Gilbert berdiri dari kursinya yang terletak di depan meja kerjanya, kemudian memboyong boneka tersebut hingga ke luar ruangan tersebut. Tirai pun disingkapkan sudah, sehingga memperlihatkan seorang pria Latin yang sedang bengong di sofanya. Pandangan mata merahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia kini sedih dengan sesuatu.

"Terserah kau, Antonio."

"Oh _well_– eh? Ah! Boneka terbarumu ya?" seru Antonio optimis setelah menengok ke Gilbert dan bonekanya.

Gilbert lalu melirik bonekanya, kemudian menjawabnya dengan dingin, "_Well_, yeah. Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

Antonio segera berdiri dari sofanya dan segera menghampiri Gilbert dan bonekanya. Mata Latin-nya memandang boneka itu dengan pandangan rindu. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan nada sendu, "Bonekanya mirip sekali sama si Héderváry itu. Aku pengen sekali punya boneka seperti itu. Eh _wait_… Jangan-jangan ini replika dari Elizaveta sendiri, Gil?"

"Yeah. Mau teh, Toni?" tanya Gilbert datar.

Antonio segera menggangguk dengan cepat. Gilbert lalu menaruh bonekanya di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa tersebut, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di samping kanan ruang kerjanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa nampan beserta tiga cangkir. Dua diantaranya berukuran normal, sedangkan yang satunya berukuran kecil disesuaikan dengan ukuran untuk boneka. Antonio yang heran melihat cangkir kecil itu, kemudian mendongkak ke Gilbert dan bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Cangkir kecil itu untuk siapa?"

Gilbert tak menjawab. Malahan, dia segera menaruhkan seluruh cangkir tersebut ke meja yang terbuat dari kayu oak itu, kemudian mengembalikan nampannya kembali ke dapur, dan kembali lagi serta duduk di samping Antonio. Ia kemudian mengambil bonekanya serta mendudukkannya di atas pahanya. Tangan kanan pria albino itu meraih sebuah kunci yang digunakan untuk membangunkan boneka tersebut dari saku kemejanya. Ia kemudian memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang yang terletak di pangkal punggung boneka tersebut. Tangan kanan itu segera memutar-mutar kunci itu, selama setidaknya sekitar 10 detik, kemudian melepaskan kunci itu. Antonio masih saja tak paham apa maksud tindakan sahabatnya itu.

Pria albino itu kemudian menaruhkan bonekanya di atas meja dan ia kembali terdiam. Keajaiban pun segera terjadi, boneka itu perlahan-lahan bergerak, dimulai dari gestur tubuhnya. Kepalanya digoncang-goncangkan tanpa ada yang melakukannya. Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terbuka. Tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai pria albino yang ada di depannya. Beruntung, pria itu segera menyambut tangan kanan boneka yang gemetar tersebut.

"He-Hebat… Boneka itu sampai hidup begini…" ujar Antonio tak percaya.

Tak hanya itu, beberapa lama kemudian, boneka hidup itu mulai memeriksa tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya diputarkan 360 derajat, kemudian menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Setelah merasa kerasan, boneka itu kemudian turun dari mejanya. Ia lalu berjalan memutari mejanya. Setelah dirinya berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka berdua, ia lalu menarik keluar kursi kecilnya yang terletak persis di bawah meja itu. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi tersebut setelah ia menaikkan ketinggian kursinya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berkata kepada mereka berdua, "Aku adalah Elizaveta Héderváry, replika dari gadis yang ia cintai."

"Lu-Luar biasa! Ia bahkan bisa berbicara!" teriak Antonio tidak percaya.

"Eliz, aku sudah menyediakan teh untukmu." ujar Gilbert tak mempedulikan kesyokan Antonio.

Boneka kecil itu kemudian meraih cangkir kecilnya, dan segera mencicipi teh yang dihidangkan oleh pria albino itu. Setelah minum, ia lalu berkata sambil menaruhkan cangkirnya diatas kedua pahanya, "Siapa pria beraksen Latin itu, Master Gilbert?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Eliz." jawab Gilbert dingin.

Gadis kecil itu kemudian menyeruput teh darjeeling tersebut, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu, "Antonio, mengapa engkau harus syok?"

Antonio yang masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesyokan tersebut, segera tersadar akan suara Elizaveta kecil itu. Ia segera menjawabnya sekenanya, "A-Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa… Cuma aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Gilbert terlalu terpaku padamu… Oh _hell_, tidak… Yang pasti, karena engkau benar-benar hidup. Suara kau tiada cacatnya, seperti boneka lain. Gesturmu benar-benar alami, sama seperti manusia."

"Oh, _well_, Antonio." gumam Elizaveta dingin.

Buru-buru Antonio segera berdiri dari sofa, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu satu-satunya toko tersebut. Kemudian ia segera berkata dengan nada masih shock, "_Well_, aku keluar. Aku benar-benar menaruh kekaguman yang sangat luar biasa untuk seluruh boneka-boneka ajaib buatanmu, Gilbert. Tetapi yang ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Oke, permisi."

Gilbert hanya bisa mendongkak dengan datar ke pandangan Antonio yang mulai menghilang di ruang tersebut. Kemudian ia segera berpaling ke hadapan boneka hidupnya tersebut, sambil berkata dengan datar, "Elizaveta, kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku. Janganlah engkau sampai beralih ke lelaki manapun. Secara dia sudah mempunyai orang lain…"

"Jangan khawatir, Mas−."

Tiba-tiba penghiburan boneka yang berparas sangat cantik tersebut segera dipotong oleh Gilbert. Ia segera membantahnya dengan wajah sangat sedih sambil berdiri dan berjalan membelakanginya serta mengelus-elus kepala boneka tersebut, "Jangan panggil aku Master. Panggil aku Gilbert saja, Manis. Aku tahu gadis itu takkan bisa aku raih dari si pembuat lagu tersebut. Tetapi aku tahu… Merebut istri orang itu tidaklah mudah, Nak. Kau tahu apa maksudku kan? Well, cepat habiskan tehmu, Nak. Aku akan membuat beberapa boneka lagi untuk mendampingimu."

"Jangan begitu, Gilbert."

Kontan saja Gilbert tersentak kaget dengan bantahan boneka kecil setinggi lima puluh lima senti yang manis tersebut. Kemudian boneka itu meneruskannya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang benar-benar sangat mirip dengan gadis yang Gilbert puja sendiri, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Gilbert… Bukan, _Vater_**(*)**. Selama kau merindukan gadis itu, kau bisa melihatku sepuasnya… Soalnya… Saya hanyalah boneka dan replika dari gadis yang kau cintai. Benar bukan, _Vater_?"

Gilbert tercengang dengan perkataan tulus boneka tersebut, kemudian berlinang air mata. Segera setelah itu, ia memeluk boneka itu dengan erat, sambil menangis tentunya. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada parau dan nafas tersengal-sengal bagaikan anak kecil yang menangis secara berlebihan, "Te-Terimakasih, Elizaveta… Tidak peduli orang lain akan menganggapku apa, yang penting aku akan terus bersamamu, suatu kelak. Jadi, janganlah terus kecewa dengan aku yang payah ini ya?"

"Kau tidak payah, Gilbert. Mungkin dulunya pria lain sudah berhasil merebut gadis itu dan menjadikannya istrinya… Tetapi, aku ada untuk dirimu, tidak peduli aku adalah apa, Gilbert…" sahut Elizaveta sambil menggenggam lengan baju Gilbert dengan erat.

Gilbert terharu mendengar pengakuan boneka kecil nan berjiwa tersebut, kemudian berkata dengan lega sambil masih menangis, "Terimakasih sekali lagi, Elizaveta… Asal kau tahu, Nak, aku ingin menjadi pembuat boneka karena aku terinspirasi oleh cerita dongeng, di mana sang pembuat boneka ingin agar seluruh boneka buatannya bisa hidup, dan Tuhan mengabulkannya. Sang pembuat boneka pun bahagia. Namun tak kusangka…"

Sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis terlukiskan di wajah boneka mirip Elizaveta tersebut, kemudian memeluk sang pembuatnya dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Diam-diam, tanpa disadarinya, Elizaveta kecil ini akhirnya menunjukkan suatu hal yang membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar memiliki jiwa manusia, yakni mengeluarkan air mata. Keduanya pun saling berpelukan di sore yang indah, menggantikan hari-harinya bersama Elizaveta di masa lalu… Kini Gilbert sudah tak sendirian lagi, dan mulai besok dan keesokannya, hingga akhir, dia akan ditemani olehnya yang walau berbeda kepribadian tetapi sama-sama merupakan seorang 'Elizaveta' baginya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – dengan gak AWESOME-nya… ]**

Notes :

_Vater_ (German) : Ayah


End file.
